


don't cry, baby, don't cry

by silvergrey3344



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Biting, Cock Warming, Creampie, Crying, Fluff, M/M, Praise Kink, seonghwa saying don't cry baby don't cry because i need that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24021580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvergrey3344/pseuds/silvergrey3344
Summary: hongjoong is upset after getting a low grade on a test, and seonghwa is there to comfort him.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 114





	don't cry, baby, don't cry

hongjoong huffs in frustration and glared at his computer screen. 

“you’ve got to be kidding me!” the boy cries. “i’ve studied all night last night, and this is the grade i get?!”

“joong-ah!” seonghwa sweet voice drifts in the bedroom. the door clicks open, and seonghwa is a little taken aback when he sees hongjoong tearing up. “hongjoong? what’s wrong? why are you crying?”

hongjoong’s bottom lip quivers, bursting into tears. seonghwa immediately rushes over to pull his baby into a comforting hug. 

“tell me what’s wrong, honey,” seonghwa coos softly, running his fingers through hongjoong’s soft hair. 

hongjoong nuzzles his nose in the crook of seonghwa’s neck, feeling safe and secure there. 

“joong-ah?” seonghwa’s voice comes again. “you here with me?”

“can i cockwarm you, hyung?” hongjoong asks in a soft voice. 

seonghwa sighs. “if that makes you feel better, alright.”

the older male climbs onto the bed and pulls down his sweatpants and boxers. hongjoong climbs on right after him, helping seonghwa stroke his length into hardness before sitting down. hongjoong buries his face in seonghwa’s neck again, and the latter places soft strokes onto hongjoong’s back. 

“you okay?” seonghwa asks again. 

“i didn’t do well on a test,” hongjoong replies in a whisper. “i studied a lot for it.”

seonghwa hums. “as long as you tried your best, and i’m sure you did, hongjoong. you’ll manage to get it back up, hm?”

a whine came from hongjoong, and he moves his hips against seonghwa’s. 

“what is it, love?” seonghwa asks, placing his hands on hongjoong’s hips to stop his movements. 

“want more,” the younger male whimpers. 

“how much more do you want?”

hongjoong sighs, hips stilling. “rough.”

seonghwa’s grip tightens on hongjoong’s hips, slightly gulping. the two haven’t even started fucking and hongjoong’s eyes were already hazy and fucked out. 

“you’re so pretty, love,” seonghwa groans, moving around to take off both their clothes. seonghwa then leans down and kissed hongjoong on the lips, tongues intertwining and mixing their spit. seonghwa nibbles on hongjoong’s bottom lip before moving down further to mark the younger male’s pale chest. 

“hurry up,” hongjoong pants, already slightly out of breath from the kissing.

seonghwa hums in response and pulls back to admire the red teeth marks that were forming on hongjoong’s chest. a sense of possessiveness rose in him, and there was a strong urge to completely wreck the boy laying underneath him. 

he slid his dick into hongjoong’s awaiting hole in one slide, filling hongjoong up to the fullest, and immediately started fucking in and out, not waiting for the other to adjust. 

a broken moan fell from hongjoong’s puffy lips, followed by little whimpers. there’s some drool that leaks from the side of his mouth, and seonghwa wipes then away with the pad of his thumb. 

then hongjoong started to cry again. seonghwa instantly stops, scared that he has hurt the younger male, leaning forward to wipe away the tears. 

“don’t cry, baby, don’t cry,” seonghwa whispers. “what’s wrong?”

hongjoong shakes his head. “‘s nothing.” pause. “i love you, hyung. so much.”

seonghwa’s heart flutters at that, a soft smile forming on his lips. “i love you so much as well, joong-ah. you scared me for a second.”

after getting the confirmation that it was okay for seonghwa to move again, he did, returning to his previous animalistic speed. 

hongjoong’s pretty cock spurts out white strings of cum before he was able to tell seonghwa that he was coming. seonghwa, seeing hongjoong so broken down and fucked out, came right after, filling hongjoong to the brim with his cum, and nearly collapses on the smaller male’s body before reminding himself that hongjoong was too small—he’ll get crushed. 

so seonghwa reluctantly moves off of his baby and grabs a towel to wipe them both of them off, then laying down next to hongjoong. 

“feeling better, joong?” seonghwa asks, rubbing a thumb on the side of hongjoong’s cheek. 

hongjoong hums softly and nods. “thank you, hyung.”

seonghwa smiles a little, happy that his baby was feeling better. 

“you were going to say something when you came in the room,” hongjoong says. “what was it?”

the older male thought for a while before shaking his head. “you made me forget. it probably wasn’t anything important.”

then a new voice rang through the apartment. “HYUNG, WE’RE HOME!”

hongjoong and seonghwa’s eyes both widen, and they quickly throw the bedsheets over their naked body. 

the bedroom door flung open, and yeosang hops in with a wide smile. but after seeing his two hyungs laying on the bed, he quickly spun on his heel to walk right back out. 

“that was a mistake,” the two in the bedroom hears after yeosang shuts the door. 

“hwa hyung, that was very important,” hongjoong whines. 

seonghwa laughs sheepishly. “sorry, i’ll remember next time.”


End file.
